All because of a Book
by demilymoore
Summary: Inspired by Emily and Morgan's conversation about Vonnegut in 2x16. It all started with their mutual love for a certain author and a book and ended with a ring... (Not a detailed summary, as I don't want to give the story away.)


**This little one shot was first inspired by Emily and Morgan's conversation about Kurt Vonnegut in 2x16 Fear and Loathing... It was supposed to be about their love for the books, but as I kept writing, it slightly changed... Hope you'll enjoy it anyway... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, or the characters... Because if I did, Morgan and Prentiss would've gotten together years ago.  
**

Derek stood in the doorway to the living room, just watching her curled up in the corner of the sofa, with a book and the black cat laying beside her. Derek smiled. He loved to see her all relaxed, so different from the concentrated and serious face she used to wear at work, not anymore though, as she didn't work there anymore.

He let his gaze drift back to her, he watched how she carefully turned page, without taking her eyes of the book. The sound of rain that pattering against the window became present, just as the low sound of the ticking clock on the wall, and the only light in the room came from the small lamp on the side-table beside the sofa.

"How long have you been standing there?" Derek took his eyes of the window and looked over the room at her.

"Long enough." He said slowly, as he walked over to the sofa, glancing over her shoulder at the book.

"What are you reading?" Derek asked, but before Emily could answer he spoke again.

"Oh don't tell me you're reading The American Spy again? Are you?"

Emily shook her head, before answering his question.

"Actually..." She started and held up the book for him to see the title.

"I was reading Mother Night..."

She handed over the book to Derek, for him to see properly.

"It's your copy though... I snatched it from your bookshelf, I hope that was ok?" She asked, looking at him.

"Of course." Derek have her a small smile, but then he chuckled.

"I almost forgot I had this, I haven't read it in ages..." He said, taking one last look at the book, before putting it down on the side-table and plopping down beside Emily on the sofa. Gently he pulled her into his arms and kissed her neck. Emily just leaned against his chest and sank into his embrace.

"I love watching you read, you look so relaxed..." Derek mumbled against her neck. Emily smiled, even though he couldn't see it. They just say like that for a while, no more words passed through them, just an blissful silence, and the rain pattering against the window. But then the familiar sound of an cellphone interrupted their silence.

Derek sighed and fished up his phone from his pocket, hoping that it wasn't a work call. He looked down at the caller ID and frowned.

"Is it a case?" Emily asked, looking at him. Derek shook his head slowly.

"No. It's my mom." He responded, as he hit the answering button and accepting the call.

"Hi mama." Derek answered, Emily glanced at him before she settled back agains him, resting her head on his shoulder. All she could do was listening as Derek responded to whatever his mom was saying on the other end of the call.

"Yeah, I will mama, I promise, don't worry." Derek said.

"Yes, yeah, I love you too. We'll talk soon, ok?" Derek said before he said a final goodbye and hung up on the phone. Then he put it on the side table where the book already laid.

"My mom told me to say 'hi'." Derek let Emily know.

"Oh... That was nice of her." Emily mumbled. Then she turned around so she could look at him.

"Does she know...?" She asked, looking questioning at him. Derek nodded.

"Don't ask me how. Because I didn't tell her. She just called me a few weeks ago and asked what was going on, then she said something about 'mothers intuition' and that she would always know what her children are up to." He chuckled.

"I guess that's true to some point." Emily muttered.

"She also asked if I couldn't bring you with me to Chicago next month, for her birthday, because she wants to meet you." Derek said slowly. Emily swallowed.

"Eh... I've already met her." She blurred out, feeling how the panic rushed through her body.

It was true though, Emily had met his mom and his sisters years ago, when Derek had been arrested for murder on a little boy, which he of course hadn't committed, but the rest of the team had been working the case, and in order to do so and help Derek, Emily and Reid, had been sent to talk to Derek's family.

"That might be true." Derek said slowly. "But that was work related, this time she wants to meet you as my girlfriend." He said gently. Emily nodded slowly, and took a deep breath.

"What if she won't like me..." Emily mumbled. Derek closed his eyes for a second, before he spoke.

"Now that's nothing you need to worry about, because I already know that mama do like you." Emily frowned and glanced up at him.

"Really? But she dosen't even know me, and she's only met me once." Derek sighed.

"Yes, but I talk about you sometimes... And she always says that you sound like a nice woman and she told be before that she was quite impressed with how you handled that case years ago." Derek told her and gently kissed her on the lips.

Emily smiled into the kiss, she believed him, but she was still nervous, she'd never been in a relationship that had gone as far as meeting the guy's parents, even though she and Derek hadn't been together for more than a few months, they'd worked closely for years, been partners for nearly six, they'd trusted one another with their lives everyday, trusted each other to have the their back in the field, all of that had led them to build up a whole other kind of relationship, and it had brought them closer than anything else.

Derek kissed her again, but harder this time, pressing his lips against hers. She clasped her arms around his neck as he ran his tongue over her bottom lip, she parted her lips, allowing him to enter, letting his tongue intertwine with hers. Without breaking the kiss, Emily moved so she was sat on his lap, with her legs on each side of his. She pressed her body against his, as she felt how his hands roamed over her body. She let one of her hands wander down his body and up under his shirt, she ran her fingers over his perfectly sculpted chest, soon she let her other hand join her first. Emily gently tugged at them hem of his shirt, a signal of that she wanted him to take it off.

"Take it off." She mumbled against his lips he nodded and quickly dragged the shirt over his head, throwing it away, and not caring were it landed. Emily licked her lips at the sight of his six-pack in front of her.

"Like what you see?" Derek teased as he let his lips wander downwards, over her shoulder blade and towards her neck. Emily couldn't do anything than just hum and let out a little moan as his lips reached her neck. And at the same time she felt how his arousal strained against his pants. Pressed against her thigh, which made Emily's whole body shiver and send a wave of heat through her body, straight down to her core.

"Marry me." Derek suddenly uttered, almost whispering. At first Emily thought she'd just imagined it, but he said it again "Marry me."

Emily froze. "What?" She stared at him like if she'd seen a ghost.

"Marry me." He said again. Emily just stared at him.

"Are you serious?" She asked, still in shock.

"I wouldn't ask if I wasn't..." Derek said, than he easily lifted Emily off his lap and stood up.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Wait here, I'm just going to get a thing that might make this proposal more serious and you more willingly to answer. I'll be right back." He said and disappeared up the stairs.

Emily just sat there on the sofa, staring after him. Still a bit shocked and confused.

"What a proposal Derek Morgan, in the middle of the beginning to sex and then you just pack up and leave." She muttered to herself. Then she heard the sound of steps coming down the stairs and Derek appeared. He walked over to her and crouched down in front of her.

"Now this might help with you answer..." He said gently and looked into her eyes as he opened a little velvet box. Emily gasped, looking down at the diamond engagement ring.

"Derek... It's beautiful." She breathed, looking at him again, staring into his brown eyes. He smiled back at her.

"Then will you marry me? Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Derek asked again. Emily glanced at the ring again, then back at him.

"Yes. Yes I will." Emily said and smiled back at him. Derek leaned forward and kissed her as he slid the ring on her finger.

"This feels so unreal... And crazy and just right at the same time." Emily said and looked down at the ring on her finger. Derek sank down beside her on the sofa and pulled her into his arms.

"How so?" He asked. Emily turned around so she could look at him.

"Well... It's a bit of a rush, considering that you were in an relationship with another woman just a couple of months ago..." Emily stated. Derek swallowed, he knew she would want to talk about it, at some point and he couldn't really blame her.

"I didn't love her Em... But I'm going to be honest, I thought I did..." He begun slowly, looking at her, she just nodded, encouraged him to continue.

"I thought I loved her, but then I realized that I only was with her because I missed someone else... You, Emily, I missed you. When you left, I thought that was it, I'd lost my chance..." He said in an bittersweet tone.

"I just, I thought that I could bury my feelings, that they'd go away, and I managed to ignore them for a while, because I'd already done it for so many years, when we were still working together, so with you being in London, it was easier to do so, because I didn't see you at work everyday." He pushed and glanced at her, before he continued.

"But then JJ got kidnapped and you came back, and even if it was just for a few hours, it was enough for my feelings for you to flame up all over again. And I didn't know how to handle that, until I got shot on that case... It made me start thinking, and I realized that I couldn't keep going like that, I'd to try..." He finished.

Emily nodded slowly.

"That's was when you showed up outside my apartment in London?" She asked, smiling at the memory. Derek nodded.

"I've done stupid things that I regret Em, but I don't believe for a second that this is a mistake. Because one thing that I'm sure of, is that I love you, and that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, even if it took me years to figure that out, because I kept telling myself that a girl like you wouldn't be interesting in a guy like me. But I think I've loved you since the day you told me you were a nerd." Derek looked down at her, pressing a light kiss to her temple.

"But you barely knew at the time..." She said after a few minutes. Derek chuckled.

"No, but that's the day I realized that maybe you weren't as I first thought, maybe I'd have a chance. But I was an idiot for pushing my feelings away for years and I'm sorry for that."

Emily moved so she was sat on his lap once again, resting her right hand on his naked chest.

"Hey, it wasn't all your fault, I was just as stubborn, and scared, I didn't want to risk our friendship, because you were my partner and you're my best friend. And even though I didn't know you very well, back in the day when we discussed Vonnegut, you always made me feel good and you were the first person I trusted when I joined the BAU." Emily said, smiling at him as she leaned forward and kissed him.

"I guess we always had some kind of spark, from the beginning..." Derek said. Emily chuckled.

"I guess... Maybe."

"Honestly, I'm tired of talking, I want to move forward..." Emily said.

"Yeah?" Derek said. Emily nodded, Derek smiled and leaned forward to kiss her, knowing exactly what she'd in mind. He captured his lips with hers, kissing her passionately.

"I love you, Emily, and I always will." Derek whispered against her lips.

"I love you too. Always will."

**Leave a comment or review and tell me what you think? :)**  
**It was just something little... And for the Guest viewer, who usually comments about updating my old stories, ****I've to disappoint you, it won't happen, I don't have the time and no inspiration left for them sorry. Xx**


End file.
